


Sweet Promises

by fairyprincelouis



Series: Summer Lovin' [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Camp Counselor Harry, Camp Counselor Louis, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyprincelouis/pseuds/fairyprincelouis
Summary: Summer Drabble Prompt #26: Camp Counselor~Harry's eager for camp to begin and to work alongside his boyfriend.





	Sweet Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you like this and check out the accompanying drabbles! :D

Before he even sees the bus pull up, he hears the kids’ laughter. It’s hard not to when they’re in the middle of the woods and sound travels fast.

 

“It’s exciting, isn’t it?” Liam rhetorically asks, adjusting his ‘Head Counselor’ hat, but Harry still nods eagerly. 

 

A familiar voice cuts through the laughter and it has the kids dutifully marching down the bus and lining up. 

 

Harry’s heart speeds up when Louis hops off the bus and leads the children over. And when he meets Louis’ eyes, he can’t help but tilt his head in a silent promise of  _ later. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [LovelyLoullaby](https://lovelyloullaby.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to say hi! :)


End file.
